


【塞夏】一梦荒唐

by Friedmushroom



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedmushroom/pseuds/Friedmushroom
Summary: *主要是想开车 但是编着编着就写长了*OOC可能*动画第一季和漫画设定混用*尽量避开了未成年性情节*食用愉快
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	【塞夏】一梦荒唐

二十岁生日的清晨，我从还算是温暖的被窝里醒来，窗外仍旧风雪交加，卧室里面，壁炉中的木炭正爆裂出一点火星，发出滋哒的声响。我本来预备把我那笨拙的执事喊进来，但察觉到睡裤里那陌生的温热粘腻，我又把他轰了出去，关上门时，他脸上明晃晃挂着不解和诧异。

这位年轻的笨小子永远也不像他的上一任那样精明伶俐，既能察觉到主人的情绪，又晓得把自己的喜怒都不形于色。

我家那位上一任执事长已然擅离职守七八年了。

尽管可笑，但我确实花了不少时间来适应没有这个混帐东西的生活，我寻思着我如今也算是过上了那些愚蠢贵族们推崇的灯红酒绿的所谓“幸福”生活，着实不应该再想起这种仿佛前生的故事和人来。

我应该早就忘记了。

但确实，这非人类的家伙又跑进我梦里作乱来了。

……

仔细一想，我已经很久没有做过这样的梦了。

那个混账走后的两年间，我尝尝体会这种梦境里被同一个人填满的感觉。再往后，我脱离所谓苦海，摆脱所谓复仇的阴霾，两年足够我恢复和清醒，我妥协，我认命，即便在梦里，我也不再荒唐了。

说起来，几乎从十岁生日起，我就鲜少能够睡一个好觉。梦往往不是好梦，残破肉体，刺目血迹，还有永无止境要吞噬人的黑暗，我每一个夜晚，都行走在永夜般的深渊底端，试图抓住头顶百尺高的地方悬下来的一根蛛丝。

父亲和母亲的仇恨得报之后，我几乎放任自己软弱地觉得无休止的梦魇可以结束了，我也不奢求什么美梦如何如何，总归我要进了那已经垂涎多时的家伙的肚子，什么梦也没有，什么都不用想的结局于我而言真是最好的归宿，我渴求这种安息。这种渴求软弱得我自己都有点陌生，甚至怀疑那个家伙会否就此厌弃我，将我的灵魂施舍给其他什么别的劣等生物；但他靠近我的刹那，我又想他索性没有发现，等入了口想退货也晚了。

但他连这份安息也不愿意给我。他的嘴唇落在刻印了契约的右眼，臆想中的灵魂撕裂的疼痛没有到来，反而是难以忽视的，恰到好处的温柔的热度。这平时颇为恣意妄为的恶魔此刻居然有了几分克制，我那时觉得十分好笑起来。

倒也不怪我没有觉察其他的东西，我那时一心复仇，却又能想起什么情情爱爱来呢？

这家伙那个时候呼吸都滚烫得要命，气息都好像有点颤抖着，我居然还能分心去想，原来恶魔并非是幽灵那样的冷冰冰没有活气儿的东西，而是和人类一样有温度和呼吸的，是活生生的。  
塞巴斯蒂安这个名字也许真的给对了吧，家里从前的那条大狗，也是这样热烘烘地拱着我。

他又叼了我嘴唇来吻，伦敦如今这些名媛见了大约要惊异我木头人似的笨拙。这些女士们总说，凡多姆海恩家的伯爵从来在社交场上游刃有余，无论是得体地牵起淑女踏进舞池来一曲从容优雅的华尔兹，在亲昵却不令人感到冒犯的距离说几句俏皮话讨得她的欢心，还是与美丽的女士逗留在灯光昏暗的走廊，用侵略性的亲吻令她臣服，从来都做得暧昧异常又恰到好处。淑女们大约从未想过我还有如此稚嫩手足无措的时候。然而，十三四岁的年纪虽然未经人事，却也知道这种湿热舔吻的动作不是一般社交的常规。我一点回应也无，整个人完全呆僵在他臂弯里，放任他戏弄了唇舌又俯身下来舔舐我的耳廓。  
不得不说不愧是游戏人间千年的老家伙，倘使是常人的亲昵，这时候就该动情地喊起对方的名字，这坏心的家伙却伏在我耳边喊着少爷这种尊称，与我强调我正半推半就地与我的执事，我的仆从狭昵，果真是调情的一把好手。

真正的现实到这里就差不多结束了，我不知道他在我们亲吻时对我做了什么，总之我一觉醒来，复仇达成后的通天火焰似乎从未燃起过，凡多姆宅邸中我的卧房还是一如既往，连被子的味道和温度都与之前没有任何不同。  
巴鲁多，梅琳，菲尼，田中都在。

但我家确实丢失了一位执事长。

……

那之后我需要面对的手忙脚乱自是可以想见，前任执事大包大揽了太多其他佣人的职责，如今他一走，凡多姆家的厨房竟然连桌像样的菜也端不上来了。  
我家没有一般世人所想的那种女仆，主厨和园丁，他们对佣兵的职责倒是十分擅长。当然，宅邸里最擅长暴力的还是那个家伙。  
我不得已连着吃了三个月的炖土豆，因为巴鲁多那家伙端上餐桌的肉类几乎都是一盘黑炭。最终，我们才从佣人市场那找到了我的现任执事。照理说这种来历不明看着笨手笨脚的人着实不该随便启用，但是刘那边的背景调查并没显示出他有任何问题。我也不得不承认，如果那家伙不在，家族的黑暗羽翼又折损大半的情况下，再深入的调查结果我这边也就没什么办法了。

不过，聘用这位愚蠢的小年轻最重要的原因还是在于这看着笨手笨脚的小子居然做得一手好菜。且并非是寻常厨师的那种好法，此人在宅邸试用期时第一次端上来的菜竟然都意外地符合了我的口味。我着实颇感怀疑这是那个变态的又一次耍弄，甚至企图上手拉扯一下他的脸皮来看看是不是有人皮面具粘附其上。  
幸好，身为凡多姆海恩当家的尊严和教养拉住了我，这种失态只在他离开我的时候出现一次便好，再多了家里那些仆人们就要惊慌了。

我们最终起用了他。  
这小子初来时约莫才十七八岁，从贴身执事做起，跟着田中学了不少东西。两三年过去，行事风范上竟也渐渐显现出些老练，执事长从此便有了新的人选。宅邸里也像父亲在时那样又招入了许多新的女仆和执事，一切都井井有条。  
本该就是这样，堂堂凡多姆海恩伯爵的府邸，倘若只有一位执事长和零丁的佣人着实很不像话了。

然而，我还是惦念某个恶魔办事时游刃有余的自满微笑。人类皮肤的温度似乎有些滚烫了，恶魔戴着手套解开衬衣扣子时划过胸口的那种温热的触感对我来说似乎才刚刚好。

可我有的时候十分厌恶他连帮我沐浴也戴着手套。众所周知，手套的材质再好，擦洗身体，尤其是大腿根部那种地方，也是十分令人敬谢不敏的。但只要表现出些许颤动，我就能察觉到那个混蛋又在低低地轻笑。他脸上仍然挂着一贯的标准弧度，连嘴也没有张开过，但我确信他喉咙里的空气确实在震动着。

我这种要强的脾气到如今也没有改过来：他既然察觉了，又以此取乐，那我就更加不能够开口要求他来取悦他了。分明只是一句命令罢了，他从头到脚都是我的东西，我下的任何要求他都要无条件地听命于我，自然，以我的灵魂为代价，但我始终没有命令他把丝绸的手套摘下来。现在细想，我那个时候可能脸颊都憋红了，这种样子说不好让那个变态愈加兴奋了吧？

太糟糕了。

真是叫人遗憾，他只在最后一次摘下我的眼罩时取下了他那几乎成了第二层皮肤的手套，说来也好笑，明明是恶魔，对人类的礼节和习惯却如此执着，如今我也百思不得其解。而受了他的触碰和挑逗后，我却察出自己对这种肌肤相亲竟然分外渴求。

最后那个分别的场景里（居然用到了“分别”这个词，我大概也有点疯了），他的亲吻和抚摸尽管浅尝辄止，却表露出不寻常的热烈。

我只觉得十分不可思议，与这个家伙过往两年的相处中，他一直是不咸不淡的，打破碗碟的梅琳，把他花了半天准备的生肉烤成焦炭的巴鲁多，用除草剂毒死他打理了一整个冬天的白蔷薇园的笨蛋菲尼，倒也不是说永远微笑着，发怒的表情也做，只是一看就知道那是佯装的。说到底，都出自力量的悬殊，人类也不会因为一群蚂蚁的生死而有什么感情波动。他也就像这样，看这些人都是从上自下，所见都是蝼蚁，是值得玩弄和观察的宠物和牲畜，却不是值得欣喜和悲伤的对象。

所以我又反反复复地回忆那份罕见的情绪波动，回忆他在那个场景里是怎样下流地用牙尖把丝绸的白布料脱下，用一只手环住了我的腰际，又充满性意味地在我的腰腹间揉捏。他的舌尖温暖又潮湿，舔吻眼皮的时候把睫毛也一并濡湿，我不得不不住地眨眼，试图摆脱又酥又痒的感觉。他好像从里面得到一些乐趣，喉咙里又有愉悦的振动。  
嘴唇对嘴唇的亲吻时，他把我用力地揽进怀里，这个吻太有侵略性，我几乎失去了大口呼吸的能力，只能拼命地调动起仅剩的嗅觉器官，因而一瞬间就狠狠地记住了他身上的白蔷薇的味道，还混杂着一点皂角的清香。

明明是个恶魔，外套居然也是普普通通地洗了然后放到太阳底下去烘干吗？

……

这些细节尽管六七年过去，我还是记得分外清楚，也因为有了这些细节，我才得以在梦境里构建出那样堪比真实的场景，仿佛他真的就在我身前，把我温柔热烈地搂起，把我像是瓷娃娃一样上下把玩。

在我难以启齿的梦里，热情的亲吻不过是试探性的前戏，烧灼的呼吸交换之间，他微微发凉的，被黑色指甲衬得分外苍白的灵巧的手指翻入我的衣物里面，游走在全身各处，却让我觉得全身都烫得像被点了火似的。它们在胸口反复逡巡，像对待女人那样揉捏把玩我的乳头，我控制不住自己，发出自己都惊疑的小猫似的哼唧。他骨子里爱猫的基因被充分地取悦，毫不吝啬地夸奖我：

“做得真好呢，少爷。”

下身的变化也很快被他注意到，他又低低地笑：  
“这里，立起来了噢。少爷就那么喜欢被人碰乳头吗？只一会就兴奋得不行呢。”

啊，我讨厌的、亲爱的执事。一只非人的生物，一只肮脏的、卑劣的，但是又自傲非常的恶魔。他说得没错，这种背德的亲热的确令我投入异常。

说着我感到亵裤被他探入，白蔷薇的味道也从背后包围我，对方均匀的呼吸打在脖颈处，酥麻得要命。

骨节分明的手指在已经挺立的器官上下抚动，幼弱柱身初现的青筋和顶端脆弱的小孔都被仔细地照顾。这坏心的家伙，故意没有把下裤完全解开，他每撸动一下，铃口都在衣物上狠狠地摩擦一下。羞耻心大约放弃拨动我的神经，任由快感粗暴侵入，我感到股缝间起了奇妙的瘙痒感。

“少爷，真是可爱呢。”他说着叫人脸红的下流话，在我后颈落下一吻，“这里，完全湿透了呢。”

然而我感觉到他也和我一起落入了情欲的漩涡，后腰处隔着几层布料都能感觉到一个庞然大物在微微发烫。梦境里的我抛却了伦理，放下我的自尊，作出了我决不可能在现实里做的求欢：我放浪地扭动起腰肢，十三四岁的身体比我如今的要柔软灵活得多，我紧贴着他的西装裤摩擦起来，感受搏动的器官在我的臀缝间胀大，这种温度令股间肠液分泌得愈发欢快。

“你不也很有感觉吗，你这混蛋。”我喘息着反唇相讥。

他像是怔住了一瞬，空气里除了我粗重的呼吸和粘腻的水声再没别的了。下一秒打破这份情色的宁静的，是他惊叹又了然，讥诮又温柔的呼唤：

“少爷……”

“您可真是了不起呢。”他温热的舌尖又舔弄起脆弱敏感的耳廓。

深谙调教犬类技巧的恶魔在甜蜜的夸奖后随即拿出“鞭子”进行不愉快的疼痛赋予，甬道被一直在穴口徘徊爱抚的手指冷不防地探入，猛地收缩想要排除异物，然而在他极有技巧的抠弄下，又很快放松下来，大肆流出的液体打湿亵裤，风过后的冰凉刺得我打了个寒噤。他察觉，因而用双臂将我拢得更紧，双唇将我裸露在外的肌肤一一亲吻。这样的姿态，仿佛我们真是一对相爱的情人，正暧昧地相互取悦，我竟有了刹那的晃神。

可惜，这不过是我的梦境，是我可悲的幻想，他早已经在七年前离我而去，光阴几度，从未有过他出现的迹象。

“这是我的失职了，少爷，不能为您准备一壶热牛奶。暂且忍耐些吧。”他说话时的歉疚如此真诚，若不是手指还在下身作乱，恐怕我就要醉在他的温情里，但那又有什么不好呢？ 反正此处是只有我的梦境，倘若他再也不出现，我也能靠着这细节拼凑起的幻梦荒唐地活。我这一生早该在那时就停止，他却残忍将我抛下。他以为我会留恋人世间这些或情爱或财富或权力地位吗？还是他觉得我值得拥抱阳光，获得幸福，百年以后无知无觉地踏入天国，接受上帝的亲吻吗？

塞巴斯，你凭什么随随便便规划我的人生，决定我早已准备好计划好的结局？我思及此处，气血上涌，猛地回身按下他的后颈，用嘴狠狠啃上他微微张开的薄唇。  
“为什么，塞巴斯。你凭什么抛下我？”我几近绝望地吐露出这深藏在心里的呐喊。他愣神一刻，随即热烈地回应。我感到舌头被他温柔地包裹挑弄，嘴几乎没有闭起的机会，津液不受控制地流下，湿热的触感从嘴角一直蔓延到喉结。  
可即使是在我的梦境里，他也没有回答这个问题，只是以吻回应，他脸上一直挂着的微笑都收敛了，取而代之的是仿佛化不开的悲哀。

一吻终了，那悲哀又被他迅速的收起了，脸上还是挂起一贯的笑容。  
“真是主动呢，少爷。”他看着我调笑到，血红色的眸子里布满了促狭。

他的手指又开始四处摩挲，似乎在找寻什么。霎那间，我隐约感觉到他的指腹磨过一处内壁，脑内片刻空白，如潮的快感一下子从尾椎卷上来，整个后脑至腰腹酥软一片，“啊……”我惊呼出声，不得不加重呼吸来避免自己溺死在那种奇妙的浪潮之中。

“就是这里了呢，少爷。您看，这里在不停地吸我的手指喔，真是贪心呢，两根还不够吗？”

我听了他下流的调情话，一时间十分羞愤，而后穴却仿佛受了快感的蛊惑，更加卖力地收缩起来。他手上动作也更加粗暴，那处被反复地刺激，我双手不由地抓紧他的臂膀，大腿也控制不住地贴夹在腿间抽动的手腕，仿佛在索求更进一步。  
“舒服吗？少爷。”  
啊，恶魔蛊惑的声音又响起了，也许未必需要他的手指，单是这样说些下流话，单是听着他笑意盈满的声音这样叫着我，我都情难自已，呼吸急促，心脏都几近跳出胸膛。

“啊，塞巴斯…我已经……”快感一波一波地淹没我，我既怕溺死其中，意欲闪躲，又盲目追求几近窒息间登顶的快乐，挺起腰肢迎合对方手指的侵犯。身下的穴肉还在拼命吮吸着他，我脑内似乎还剩一丝神志，能清楚地通过触感描摹出他手指的形状，灵活的指尖是怎样沾着肠液在肉壁间上下搅动。我觉得脑子里的弦几乎要崩断了。

“塞巴斯酱…嗯啊……塞巴斯酱，塞巴斯酱。”我只得呼唤着这个名字，仿若揪住了唯一的救命稻草，这用尽全力的呼唤同【那一天】何其相似。

“呼唤我吧，少爷，”他的话语好像从茫茫黑暗里传来，隔着生与死，隔着希望的碎裂与无尽绝望的冲刷，隔着不堪的屈辱和混着血的泪水，充满蛊惑地如同那一天般：“叫我的名字吧，尽情地呼喊我吧。”

“无论到哪里，我都将陪伴着您，直到最后。”

生理性的眼泪滚落出我的眼眶，我感到脚趾都舒服得蜷曲起来，指甲控制不住地掐进他的肉里，擂鼓般的疯狂心跳让我唯有奋力喘息才得以避免失去意识。我的唇舌间，我的脑海，都只剩下那唯一的名字。

白光覆映在我眼前的瞬间，他揽过我，用唇瓣堵住我因为拼命呼吸而大张的嘴，用力地吮吸。  
唇齿间留下他含糊轻声的一句叹息：

“少爷……”

……

我从高潮的失神和犹感受到欺骗的不甘中清醒过来，眼前是繁复花纹的墙纸，是火苗正烈的壁炉，是雪白温暖的被褥，是脱力颤抖的手掌，是所有该有的一切。

但漆黑的执事却留在梦中。

塞巴斯蒂安，你这个骗子。分明还没到最后的时候，你又消失到哪里去了呢？


End file.
